Sleep Over
by Shaggydog123
Summary: Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are spying the girls sleep over. How bad could it end? One-Shot.


"Hey, Gajeel", yelled Natsu "The girls went to a sleep over in Lucy's apartment. Gray and I are going to watch them. Join us?"

"You're such perverts", the iron dragon slayer yelled back.

"Fuck off, Gajeel. C'mon, Gray"

"I didn't say I wouldn't join." Gajeel said with a grin in his face "Who are the girls?"

"Lucy, Mira, Levy, Juvia and Cana" answered Gray. "Let's go"

The three mages exited the guild, heading to Lucy's apartment. Suddenly, Gajeel asked.

"Why you guys are going there?"

"We wanted to know what girls do in sleep overs..." Gray had a sly grin in his face.

"Yep. I asked Lucy if I could join, but she said 'NO! It is a girl thing'" Natsu frowned.

"Gi hihi"

"There! That tree has a great view of Lucy's bedroom. We just have to climb there. The shadows will hide us"

"Natsu already knows how to stalk Bunny Girl? Gi hihihi"

"Shut up Gajeel"

"Guys!" Gray spoke "Be quiet, or the girls will find out!"

They climbed the three. Up there, they could see the girls in pajamas, chatting.

"Why Erza couldn't come?", asked Levy.

"She had a date with Jellal" Lucy smirked.

"These two are getting serious... Bet ya they still marry", Cana said "Where is the booze?"

"In the kitchen"

Cana left the room.

"Erza and Jellal are so cuuute together" Mira said.

"Juvia wanted Gray-sama to be as romantic as Jellal"

Lucy smiled "Erza was so nervous with this date. She didn't even tried to apart Gray's an Natsu's fight today"

"So that's why..." Natsu said.

"Shut up, flame brain."

"Shut you, ice princess"

"Shut both of you" Gajeel growled.

Cana came back with the booze. Soon, all the girls were drinking.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama so bad right now"

"I can't understand that guy. I mean, you're beautiful, caring, has a great body and is madly in love with him."

Juvia blushed at the statement.

"I agree Cana. I tried so hard to match them together, but it seems like Gray is blind to his feelings towards Juvia. Maybe he's just traumatized by the deaths of Ur and Urtear" said Mira

"Juvia will wait until Gray-sama is ready to receive Juvia's love"

Gray's face was bright red, while the two dragon slayers were trying hard not to laugh.

"If this continues this way, you'll wait forever" Lucy giggled.

"You can't say nothing, Lucy"

"What do you mean Levy-chan?"

"I mean you and Natsu" Levy giggled.

"WHAT?"

"It's no secret you like each other" said Mira

This was Natsu's turn to blush.

"You're always together" the Demon continued "and he takes special care of you. Besides, when you're not near, he's always down"

"He's just didn't realized he is in love with you" Levy said.

"Juvia agrees with the girls. Natsu likes you"

"Do you think so?"

"We do. Now you have to tell us. Do you like him?" Mira asked.

"I-I... Kind of do. I mean. I like him. I really do. I just thought he saw me as his nakama."

"I don't think so" Cana said "He cares about you more than he has ever cared about any other girl. Even Lisannna."

"Talking about guys... How has it been with Bacchus, Cana?" Mira said in a sing-sang voice.

"I didn't won a single drinking contest, but he's fun to be around. I think he'll invite me to go to that wine festival."

"I'm sure he will" Levy said.

"By the way, Levy, how are the things with Gajeel?" Cana asked.

The iron dragon slayer gasped.

"Shhh! I wanna hear" said Natsu slyly.

"What things? Me and Gajeel have nothing!"

"You do! In the Grand Magic Games you couldn't stop shouting his name when he was fighting" said Cana.

"And he's always protecting you. He protected you from Laxus. He was your partner at the S-class exam. He protected you from Grimoire Heart. He even danced with you, that day when everybody started dancing."

Natsu and Gray would've laughed at the blush in the iron mage cheeks, if it wasn't dangerous ti be found there.

"Your face is more red than Erza's hair. We know you like him. Despise what he did in the past, he's a good person" said Lucy

"I have already forgiven him. When he saved me from Laxus attack, I could see the guilty in his eyes."

"So, you like him?" all the girls said in unison

"I-I kind of.. Like him." Levy was blushing madly,"I mean forgave him and became his friend. But during the S-class exam I-I started to like him. First I thought I was going crazy. Him, from all people. I always thought I'd fall for a guy with similar interests. But, then saved me again and almost died. I wouldn't handle it. After that, the crush I had on him started getting stronger. I just don't think he feels the same way. I'm not the most attractive girl in Fairy Tail. I don't have large breasts. I'm not a strong mage"

"But you're beautiful" Lucy hugged her friend

"Yes, you are" agreed Mira "You have to develop self-confidence"

"Bullshit! You may not have the larger breasts but I noticed Gajeel is always staring at your ass."

"Who's the pervert now?" Gray teased.

"I never stared at her ass! And put on some clothes before calling me pervert!

"Juvia has seen the way Gajeel-kun looks at Levy-chan. It's clear he likes you"

"So let's clear things up" Cana said. "Juvia likes Gray, buy he runs away from her. Lucy likes Natsu, but Natsu is too dense to realize he likes her. Levy likes Gajeel, but Gajeel... I think he's just afraid of his feelings."

"Yep" answered Mira, while the other three girls blushed intensively "a runaway, a dense and a coward "

"HEY!" the three boys shouted.

"I'm not _running away_ from Juvia"

"I'm not_ dense"_

"I'm not a _coward"_

_"_What the fuck?!" Levy, Cana and Lucy yelled at the same time.

"Prepare yourselves to suffer" Mira said in her Demon form. The boys gulped.

After a long session of torture, Cana interrupted.

"Okay. I think they had enough. Besides, we don't know what they heard."

"The first thing we heard was you talking about Erza and Jellal." Gray said.

"We promise we'll never spy on you girls again! We were just curious..."

"Doesn't matter why, Natsu. What you did was wrong. But I believe you learned the lesson"

"Aye" they spoke at the same time.

In a sudden change, Mirajane smiled happily to Cana.

"Bring the girls here. I know they're hiding in the bathroom. We need to fix things up!"

Soon, Lucy, Levy and Juvia were in the bedroom, trying to avoid the looks from the guys.

"Didn't know so many people could blush so much at once" laughed Cana.

"Well, now that you know everything about how the girls are feeling, it's your up to tell them"

"Luce" said Natsu "I didn't know you liked me. But I have to confess. I like you. So much. You're my best friend. But since we came back from Tenrou Island, I started feeling differently about you. And I didn't know why. But now I know"

The fire dragon slayer walked to Lucy and kissed her.

"Get a room you too"

"Shut up, ice princess! Why don't you go fix things with Juvia first?"

"He's right, Gray" Mira said.

"Juvia, I want you to know that I really care about your well-being, but I'm still not sure about how I feel romantically about you. I think I need time to figure it out."

"Don't worry, Gray-sama, Juvia will give you all the time you need" saying this, Juvia hugged Gray.

"Now it's time to Gajeel and Levy..."

"Too late, Mira." Cana grinned. The couple was kissing passionately in the corner of the bedroom. "Gajeel is not a man of words"

"Well, I can say this ended better than I expected", Mira sighed.

**A/N: Well, the end didn't work out like I wanted, but I hope at least you had some fun reading. Please review, doesn't matter if you liked or hated. It really helps me to improve my writing and all and I'd be SO happy if you did it!**


End file.
